That feeling you can only say what it is in French
by X-Phile Tom
Summary: an x files story based on deja vu and the ability to use alien tech to re create the same day, its unfinished and my apologies for any inconvienience.


Page 1

The X-Files, that feeling you can only say what it is in French!

By Thomas Riley (X-Phile Tom)

Chapter 1, a goodbye to remember.

"goodnight Scully" Mulder whispered the words into Scully's ear, and it seemed to send a shiver up here spine.

"night Mulder" as she spoke the words Scully seemed to be dragging out the time.

As the two parted company (and off course lips) Mulder set off on his way back to his apartment, the route was dark Mulder looked down at his watch, 4.08am a cold start to what looked like it was going to be a wet Saturday there was another 6 minutes walking before Mulder would reach his apartment and he was extremily tired, so he decided to take a detore through the back alley of his building. The alley had the putred smell of garbage hanging in the air, Mulder had to hold his nose to stop himself from feeling ill.

He reached the door of his apartment at exactly 4.12am he enterd the room to find the sight of dust, he laughed to himself, hed compltely forgotten how long it had been since hed slept at his own apartment, he'd been staying with Scully for the past 3 weeks to work on the case thye had just finished. He threw his keys onto the table, kicked off his shoes by the sofa, then he sat down buried his head into the back off the sofa and by 4.15am he wouldnt of heard an elephant run past his door.

Saturday? 11.34am.

Wasington D.C

"morning Mulder, you look well rested" Scully said the words with a smile on her face, she also had gotten a lot of sleep the night before and was in a cheery mood.

"well i needed the sleep we'd been up for 67 hours working on closing our last case." Mulder was wearing a fresh suit, something he hadnt had the privalige to wear in the last 3 weeks.

"what do you mean Mulder? We have to close that case today the deadline is saturday remember?" now Scully looked worried she was giving Mulder a puzzled look from head to toe.

"i know and today is saturday!" Mulder searched his desk for a newspaper, he picked up the first new newspaper he found.

"see Saturday the 23rd"

"Mulder it says Friday the 22nd and today is our last day on this X-File" now Scully looked even more concerned for Mulder.

"no Scully im telling you we closed this last night all the sightings were connected it was a hoax remember?" now Mulder was adgetated, he could tell there was something going on (as always).

"Mulder i think you might not of had enough sleep why dont you go home and let me finish up this case" Scully was now concerned she'd seen Mulder like this before and it was never a good sighn.

Page2

"Scully please just listen to me last night i walked home with you correct?"

"yes, Mulder where is this going?"

"and then i went home correct?"

"yes but Mulder i still dont see where this is going!" both of them were now adgetated by what was going on and they could both tell something wasnt right.

Chapter 2, A strange atmosphere.

11.56am

somewhere in the outskirts of Dallas Texas...

"hello?"

"its Mulder"

"whats Mulder done this time?"

"he knows its the same day"

"how does he know? who told him?"

"well it appears hes smarter than we had anticipated"

"well make him forget!"

"sir it wont be that easy, you see he's already begun to make others remember"

"god dammit!"

"well what should we do sir?"

"nothing theres nothing agent Mulder can do to change the course of history, only we have the techknowledgy to do that."

"but sir..."

the line was dead...

12.47pm

Mulders office.

"so tell me again what your theory is?" Scully couldnt help but laugh at what Mulder was telling her.

Page 3

"Deja vu, reliving the same day, or maybe not, what if someone had the power to set back time not by much but enough to change the course of the next day." Mulder had his head buried deep into a pile of books he taken from the shelf behind his desk.

"Mulder this is riddiculous, just think about what your saying that time has gone back 24 hours and only you have noticed?"

"no not just me, the people who sent time back will know aswell and maybe i know because im supposed to do something differently, like the outcome of our case." Mulder was sure of this he had his usual smile on his face and he was exited as per usual.

Scully let out a sigh "well then lets get to work, again." she turned towards the door and as she was about to open it she turned back to say something but before she had the chance Mulder spoke the words for her "i've got some new evidence on the abduction in Texas?"

"Mulder how did you know i was going to say that?" Scully was perplexed she was staring at Mulder with a look of both shock and disbelief.

"like i said before Scully i've already lived this day once i already know whats going to happen" he smiled at her and then followed her out of the door, to catch the next plane to Texas...

Chapter 3, abduction site 13

4.23pm

abduction site 13, Dallas Texas.

this story is unfinished and unproof read, my apologies for any inconvienience.


End file.
